


Dreams of the future grant cuddles

by Totally_Here



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Mahou Shoujo Oriko Magica/Puella Magi Oriko Magica
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams, F/F, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Here/pseuds/Totally_Here
Summary: Oriko has a dream about the end of the world and Kirika is there to make her feel more secure.(This was for day 2 of this --> https://imgur.com/a/5fBH74m. Since I found the list on, like, November 30th, all of these are going to be short and probably late. But this is more of just writing practice so whatever.)
Relationships: Kure Kirika/Mikuni Oriko
Kudos: 8





	Dreams of the future grant cuddles

She’s in Mitakihara. Again. The city is in ruins. As always. She can see the Mitakihara girls fighting Walpurgisnacht. But this time, Kyoko is with them. She’ll need to add her into the equation now. Or did she involve Kyoko when she helped Kyubey contract Yuma? It’s hard to change the future to the desired outcome when you’re constantly seeing it change. Oriko wasn’t even safe from her mission in her dreams. 

It’s not like she needed to have a space away from it, but her subconscious being invaded by premonitions wasn’t always pleasant. Especially when it’s about the end of the world. The battle between the Mitakihara girls and Walpurgisnacht still rages while Oriko contemplates her next move. 

‘The only obstacle between us and Madoka is Homura. Maybe Mami, but she’s weak-willed and together we could take her out easily.’

Walpurgisnacht doesn’t fall. Just like every other dream, Madoka, still a rookie magical girl, uses too much magic. And just like every dream Oriko has been forced to wait through, her witch devours the world. And Homura escapes. Oriko figured pretty early on that Homura was jumping from timeline to timeline, it was one of the only solutions for why Madoka would be the world destroyer.

Just as the world gets covered in despair once again, Oriko wakes up in her usual state of momentary panic until she can get her bearings. She’s in her house, in her room, in her bed, the world isn’t ending. ‘Yet.’ The voice in the back of her head cruelly reminds her. There are only so many days left until Madoka has to be dead. Time is slowly running out, but her and Kirika’s plans aren’t fully fleshed out yet. 

The soft snoring next to Oriko brought her out of her almost spiraling state. ‘That’s right, Kirika stayed over tonight’. 

Kirika was more or less using Oriko’s chest as a pillow as her arms clung around her waist. The sight was enough for Oriko to temporarily forget her worries, and just want to go back to sleep with Kirika clinging to her like a koala. 

The universe would never be that kind to Oriko, though. She feels some light movement, then Kirika lazily props her head up to look at Oriko through half-closed eyes. “What’re you doing awake?”

“Don’t worry about it, love, just a dream.” Oriko responds in a light voice to match Kirika’s. 

Kirika’s eyes closed, but she didn’t move to go back to sleep. “You wanna talk about it?”

“Not if you’re too tired. You really deserve a break, you know.” Oriko gently cards her hand through Kirika’s hair and Kirika leans into it.

“No, no. I’m totally awake. You can talk my ear off and I wouldn’t mind,” Kirika opens one of her eyes and lopsidedly smiles at Oriko. “Is it Walpurgy again?”

Oriko laughed lightly, careful not to disturb their relative quiet, and nodded. “Yes, but don’t worry. No challenging developments, just an addition of Kyoko, which we were expecting, no?”

“Mmhm. ‘Cause we messed with Yuma, so she has a bone to pick,” Kirika opens her other eye, “But don’t worry, I’ll totally wreck her if she tries to hurt you!”

Oriko leans over and kisses Kirika’s forehead and smiles sweetly when she leans back. “Thank you, darling. I’d never get anywhere without you.”

Oriko’s smile sweetens more when Kirika blanks, and even in the darkness of the room, Oriko is sure she’s blushing.

“Oh ahhaha. Yeah. Well. If you’re feeling better then, goodnight!” Kirika lays her head down on Oriko’s chest again and pretends to be asleep.

“Goodnight, dearest.” Oriko pets Kirika’s hair and feels herself become comfortable enough to go back to sleep, premonition put aside. They can plan tomorrow, right now, Oriko is going to sleep next to her girlfriend.


End file.
